Fever
by Tazflyer
Summary: High temperatures, glowing butterflies and Bulkhead in a pink And that's only the start of Miko's sick day
1. Warning Signs

Hey folks this little doodad of a story came to me and has stuck with me all day. It all started when I watched a clip from Madagascar 3 on then the story kinda evolved from there. So sit back enjoy and no flam-age.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Transformers prime nor Madagascar 3

Fever

Ch.1 Warning signs

Jasper, NV is known to be hot all year round with a slight change of upper 70's, lower 80's temperatures in the fall and winter. Surprisingly this November it has been in the 50's for the past two weeks bringing about some nasty colds and flu's amongst the populous, some of the worst were amongst the high school students particularly three of the 5 human members of team prime.

[Esquivel Residence]

*Retching noises*

A teenage girl comes downstairs holding a pale looking kinda green herself as she comes into the kitchen.

"_He barfed again, his temperature is 101.4F"_

"_I'll call the school and let them know that he will be out." _said Mrs. Esquivel

[Darby Residence]

*Digital Thermometer beeps*

*sigh* _"Your not going to school today Jack, your temperatures far too high."_

"_But mom, I have a group project due today."_

"_No buts, Jack. I'll let Arcee know that you won't be going in."_

[School]

"_Miko you really should of stayed home today, you look like hell." _said Sapphire

*Coughs* "_We have that group project in Geography today, that's one class that I'm actually doing well in."_

"_But you look like you're about ready to fall over." _said Opal

"_I'll be fine besides my host parents are out of town right now, so I'm better off at school anyway."_

*Phone beeps*

Opal looks at her phone and finds a text from Jack.

"_That was Jack, both he and Raf are out sick. That takes out part of our group. I don't think that anybody will be giving any reports."  
"Yeah seeing as half the school is out because of this." _said Sapphire

*Coughs Roughly*_ "This is a first, we get to relax for an entire day."_

[Intercom feedback]

"_Attention students, due to the severe decline in attendance today classes are canceled. Please exit the building in an orderly manner, that is all." _said the Principle

"_Sweet, now we can hang out at the base all day." _said Miko before going into a coughing fit

"_Yeah, so you can cough all over the place and get the Autobots sick." _said Sapphire

"_I don't think they can catch colds from humans." _said Opal

"_I just need to get some cough drops from the nurse before we head over." _said Miko as she headed to the office

Shaking her head Sapphire takes out her phone and calls the base.

[Base]

Ratchet was at his work station looking over the diagnostic results of Bumblebee's repaired T-cog when sapphire's call came through.

"_Hey Ratchet, how's everything?"_

"_Isn't it during school hours?" _he asked gruffly

"_Whoa somebody is PMS-y, is bulkhead there?"_

"_No he's on a survey mission with Arcee seeing as Jack is out sick from school and Bumblebee is with Optimus."  
"Well seeing as we were dismissed from school due to a good majority being out sick we were wondering if we can chill there until later."_

"_Well, it's not going to be much fun without them around…" _Ratchet started

Noting the sarcasm in his voice, she knew exactly what to say.

"_Aww sounds like somebody is not feeling loved."_

"_I beg your pardon?" _

"_You feel ignored, like no one appreciates you. Well don't worry Ratchet we love you very much."_

"_Oh…well I don't know what to say." _Ratchet blushed

*Cough Cough*

"_Miko did the nurse give you cough drops?" _Ratchet overheard

'_Cough drops?'_

"_Yeah, but it's not really working."_

"_Are you three alone?"_

"_Yeah, we're in the back of the school."_

"_Stand by for a ground bridge."_

"_Thanks, Ratchet."_

Out of nowhere a swirling vortex of green appeared and the girls went through and found themselves at the Autobot base.

"_Is everything alright?" _asked Ratchet stepping away from the controls

"_I just need to lie down for a bit, I got a huge headache." _said Miko heading for the human living area.

Ratchet looks at the twins worried slightly.

"_She's not feeling well but won't fess up." _said Opal

"_Keep a close watch on her."_

"_Will do Ratch." _

The twins head over to the living area as Miko lies down on the couch to rest.

About an hour later Sapphire and Opal were engrossed in their sketching while Ratchet was tinkering away at something when Miko gets up and heads to the stairs.

"_Hey what's up?" _asked Sapphire

"_Bathroom break" _

"_Ok"_

Miko heads passed Ratchet and leaves the main area to go to the bathroom. Through winding halls she reaches her destination, just in time cause what little breakfast she ate came back up with a splash.

Back in the main room Ratchet was wondering what was taking Miko so long to come back.

"_I hope Miko is alright, she didn't seem like herself." _

"_She's probably barfing right now." _said Sapphire

"_What?"_

"_Making street pizza, Calling Hurl, Technicolor yawn" _added Opal

"_Shouting groceries?" _added Sapphire

"_What in the all-spark are you talking about?"_

"_Evacuating ones stomach contents into the toilet through the mouth."_

"_Oh well why didn't you just say that?"_

"_We figured you've been on earth long enough to understand the lingo." _said Opal

Miko was washing her face off after throwing up and was coming out the bathroom when out the corner of her eye she saw a glowing butterfly fluttering down the hallway.

"_A butterfly, how did that get in here?" _she followed it around the corner to find nothing there. _"Where did it go?" _

Suddenly she felt a wave of dizziness rush over her and she leaned against the wall for support. Then she saw it again fluttering around the hall. She pushes herself off the wall to follow it to find a bunch fluttering, surrounding her. She backs into the wall as they glow brighter and start flying around faster engulfing her vision. She covers her face with her hands and takes deep breaths when she uncovers her eyes she finds that she's no longer in the base but in a field of wild flowers on a bright clear day but that was not what worried her seeing Knockout relaxing smelling a flower that was in his metal fingers in the field is what got her attention.

"_Knockout?" _

At the mention of his name he looks at her and smiles.

"_Ah Miko, you've finally arrived."_

A/N: Was gonna make this a one shot but getting close to bed time and got an early morning tomorrow. So to be continued.


	2. Miko in Feverland

Hey everybody, be about 18 hours since posting the first chapter and must say thank you to the reviewers, the followers, and the people who favored it. Much obliged, so now we are in Miko's Fever world. Where familiar faces are in situations that make absolutely no sense, well to her anyway.

Disclaimer: nothing from the Transformers universe or Madagascar or any other references belong to me.

Fever

Ch 2. Miko in Fever land

Miko backs away as Knockout approaches her still delicately holding the flower he was sniffing when she arrived.

_"Don't be afraid, this is your world. I won't hurt you."_

_"I believe that when I see it. Wait what do you mean this is my world?"_

_"This is a world of your own creation. We are just visiting."_ said Starscream as he walked up.

_"Whoa, Screamy's here too!?"_

_"I just simply would like to escort you to the circus."_

_"The Circus?"_

_"Why yes, it features the decepti-clowns and the Autobot jugglers."_

_"This I gotta see."_

Starscream and Knockout led Miko across the field towards the massive Red and White tent.

[Back at base]

_"Arcee and Bulkhead requesting a ground bridge."_

_"You want us to get that Ratchet?"_ asked Opal

_"Puh-leaze, that is a complex, sophisticated piece of machinery. Not a toy. It takes years to understand how it works and…."_

_"Done, activating ground bridge."_ said Sapphire.

Ratchet was left sputtering as Arcee and Bulkhead arrived through the portal and transformed to their Bi-ped mode.

_"Now how did you figure out how it works?"_

_"We watched you, duh."_

_"We have an eye for details."_ said Opal

_"Is Miko here too?"_ asked Bulkhead

_"Yeah she went to the bathroom, she should have been back by now."_

_"I'll see what's keeping her."_

_"If she made stomach pot-pie let us know."_

Ratchet looked at sapphire with a strange look.

_"What? it means the same thing."_

Ratchet groans and heads back to his work station only to interrupted by a call for another ground bridge from Optimus.

[Inside the tent]

Miko was wandering around as the Cons and Bots were hurrying about getting ready for the show. She saw some of the vehicons juggling giant pins while a familiar pair of Autobots where practicing balancing on giant rubber balls.

_"Wow didn't know Smokescreen could do that?"_

However she was no where near prepared for what she saw next. A very familiar menacing figure but very colorful. From his chest down to his knees was white with a rainbow of Polka dots. His face arms and legs were pale blue and red surrounded his mouth. To top him off was a rainbow afro wig his wrists and his ankles had ruffles on them.

_"Oh My God!"_ she stood aghast as the figure in front of her was none other than the Decepticon leader himself, Megatron.

_"Dat da da da dat da circus dat da da da dat afro circus, afro circus Polka dot polka dot polka dot afro."_

All Miko could do was just stare at what she just witnessed.

_"Note to self, remove Madagascar 3 from my DVD collection."_

_"All right everyone it's show time."_ he said

Starscream led Miko to her seat as Sapphire walked to the center ring wearing a ring masters outfit.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen and Cybertronians of all classes welcome to the greatest show on earth."_

The audience cheered and applauded as the show began. To Miko's pleasant surprise they were putting on a really great show.

_"This is beyond cool."_ said Miko as she watched a slap-stick routine put on by Knockout and Breakdown.

[Back at base]

_"Miko?"_ bulkhead called as he walked through the halls heading towards the bathroom. He heard a cough then slight moan, following the sound he rounded the corner and his spark nearly stopped as he discovered Miko unconscious and crumpled on the floor.

_"Miko"_ he knelt down and gently scooped her up his spark racing with worry. Without hesitating or missing a step he rushed back towards the main area where Ratchet can help her.

[Back at the circus]

A very colorful Megatron was leading the finally with all the performers wearing Rainbow afros dancing to the Afro Circus remix. All Miko could do was sit there laugh because the situation was just to bizarre. Suddenly the entire world wavered as Bulkhead's voice called Miko, she held her head and slumped in her seat.

_"Miko is everything alright?"_ asked Starscream

_"I don't know I feel strange"_

Her vision faded as she started to hear voices around her but sounded as they were far away.

_"Ratchet, I need your help."_

[outside her mind]

Bulkhead rushes into the main area with an unconscious Miko lying in his cupped hands.

_"What happened?"_ asked Optimus

_"I don't know I found her like this."_

_"Bring her to sick bay."_ said Ratchet as he turned on his medical equipment

Bulkhead gently placed her on the medical berth as Sapphire and Opal climbed up on the bench to keep an eye on her.

Ratchet began his scan on her as bulkhead remained close by.

_"This is not good, her core temperature is way above normal."_

_"How high is it?"_ asked Bulkhead

_"102.4 degrees."_

_That's dangerously high."_ said Opal

_"How so?"_ asked Smokescreen

_"We humans can regulate our body temperature and keep it at 98.6 degrees. The only time it changes is it we are exposed to extreme cold or heat."_ started Sapphire

_"Or if we are sick. Its our bodies natural defense mechanism against illness to raise it's temperature to eradicate the whatever virus that's making us sick."_ continued Opal

_"But it can also work against us, if our body temperature exceeds 103 our systems will burn themselves out and we could die. It's crucial that we cool her off."_ said Sapphire

_"Lets fire up the ground bridge and take her to someplace cold."_ said Bumblebee

_"No bumblebee that will only make things worse, we have to cool her down gradually."_

_"We need Jack's Mom. She has the medicine that Miko needs."_

_"I'll contact Nurse Darby right away."_

[Inside her mind]

Miko hears what's going on but couldn't wake herself up. The world around her comes back but she was no longer at the circus. She was sitting on a Venetian sofa as everything around her reminded her of 'What's Opera doc?' however she didn't see Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. She saw Bulkhead in a Valkyrie helmet and a pink tutu and Wheeljack wearing a Vikings helmet. They started doing the ballet in perfect sync as the cartoon itself and even started singing badly.

_"Oh Bulkhead, your so lovely."_

_"Yes I know it, I can't help it."_

_"Oh Bulkhead, be my love."_

Miko was awestruck as these two started to prance and twirl around.

"This day just keeps getting weirder."

They make their way to the long staircase and bulkhead rests on another lounge couch as Wheeljack jumps, pirouettes to one knee and slowly approaches the stairs as he sings.

_"Return my love, a longing burns deep inside me."_

_"Return my love, I always want you beside me."_ responds Bulkhead

_"Love like ours must be."_

_"Made for you and for me."_

[Both]

_"Return, won't you return my love. All my love is yours."_

Miko sat there unsure wither to applaud or be utterly afraid.

_"I gotta stop watching Cartoons."_

Both turned around and saw Miko and completely straiten themselves out.

_"Miko, how's it going?"_ asked Bulkhead

_"You tell me. Nice tutu Bulk."_

_"Hey this is your dream kid."_

_"I know and that's what scares me."_

_"Well come on, we're late."_

_"Late for what?"_

Out of nowhere a long table appeared covered with teapots and different cakes and deserts. Some of the tea glowed blue showing that it contained energon. They walked up to the table to find that she was too small to get up there so Bulkhead picked her up and placed her on the table in front of him. She realized that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes anymore but was wearing a pink and black pinstriped dress fairly similar to the one Alice wore at when she first arrived in wonderland from the Tim Burton version. Soon the others started to show up and it became clear that this was a Cybertonian tea party. Knockout was serving energon to Breakdown while Arcee was serving cakes to Smokescreen. Soon enough Optimus showed up but it was just his head and it was a lot bigger that before.

_"Optimus, where's your body?_" asked Miko

_"It was cumbersome so I decided to go without it today."_

_"Ok"_

After everyone was served Miko with tea of course, they were having light conversations with each other.

_"Isn't this nice, we all having a civilized gathering."_ said Knockout after having a sip of his Energon

_"I really have to say so. It gives us a chance to enjoy ourselves and not have to fight."_ said Bumblebee

_"Bumblebee I can understand you."_ said Miko

_"Haven't you figured it out yet? this is your dream."_

_"And It's what I want it to be, But I don't remember Optimus without a body."_

_"Perhaps it's the fever that making stuff like this happen."_ said Knockout

_"Fever? That's right I was at the base and I saw this butterfly and I ended up in this world. Everyone at the base must be worried about me, I gotta go."_

_"Well we'll save a spot for you the next time you're here."_ said Megatron.

_"Thanks, I think."_ she gets up and is helped of the table. She runs off back towards the field of flowers where she first saw Knockout.

_"Ok if this dream is they way I make it then I just need to imagine the doorway out."_

She shuts her eyes and thinks of a door when she opens them a ornate door is in front of her. She steps up to the door and turns the knob. The door opens and a bright light shines through it. The light gets brighter and brighter as she walks through, hearing voices she runs down the hall until she hears June's voice the closest of all.

[In sick bay]

Miko slowly opens her eyes to find that all of the Autobots where present, Sapphire and Opal where near by smiling that she was okay while the light was coming from June's pocket light.

_"She's waking up."_

_"Thank the all-spark"_ said Bulkhead

June looking into her eyes seeing that she was still glazed over with the fever.

_"She's not out of the woods just yet, she still very sick. At least now we can move her to my home until Miko's host parents return. I'll get the car ready."_ said June

Miko looks over to Optimus who was standing over her.

_"Optimus, you put you head back on."_

He looks at Ratchet but he was just as confused. June comes back and covers Miko back up as Bulkhead picks her up and transforms following June through the ground bridge.

_"Bulkhead?"_

_"Yeah Miko?"_

_"What happened to your Tutu?"_

A/N: Done and Done we all know that Miko will get better under Nurse Darby's care. So we wont dive into that. Enjoy


	3. Recovering

Well, I'm back with the final piece to this fic. A fan had asked so I shall put what happens after she leaves the base.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own brain.

Fever

Ch. 3 Recovering

Bulkhead had just pulled up at the Darby residence after a very awkward drive.

[flashback]

_"Wait, my what?"_

_"Your pink tutu, you wore one when you dance with Wheeljack."_

_"When did I dance with Wheeljack?"_

_"After the Circus, Megatron led the entire troop with a Rainbow afro and he was covered in polka-dots."_

Picturing that visual Bulkhead inwardly shuddered.

_"Did those cough drops make her hallucinate?"_ asked Opal to Sapphire

_"Probably, that's why I never take anything the school nurse gives me."_

_"And you wore it to tea, Wheeljack wore a Viking helmet and you two serenaded each other."_

_"OooKay, I think that fever had kicked back in again. Why don't you get some rest before we get to Jack's house."_

_"Ok"_ Miko settles in to the seat and dozes off. Bulkhead went back to driving. 'Serenading each other?' he thinks to himself

_"Wow, Miko's got quite the imagination huh?"_ Sapphire asked Bulkhead

_"Yeah, she does"_

[end flashback]

Bulkhead watches as Sapphire and Opal help Miko inside the house and sets her down on the couch while June goes back outside.

_"Alright Bulkhead thanks for bringing her. I guess Arcee will take over in watching over us."_

_"I'll be right outside June. I'm not leaving Miko."_

_"Ok."_

June heads inside and heads for the closet and pulls out the blanket and an extra pillow. She gives it to Sapphire and Opal to help settle Miko in.

_Alright girls I need to check on Jack, could you give her this medicine here."_

_"No prob, Mrs. Darby"_ said Opal

When she leaves the room Opal promptly places the red liquid back into the container.

_"We got something a little better than that."_

Sapphire reached into her side pouch and pulled out a small bottle of dark purple almost black liquid. She takes the cup from Opal after she cleans it out and pours some in.

_"Here this will help you sleep and relieve your flu symptoms."_ said Sapphire

_"What is this stuff?"_

_"We made it ourselves. It's a combination of Eucalyptus, Elderberry and Chamomile. The Eucalyptus and Elderberry is said to help with Cold and Flu while Chamomile is to help ease sleep."_ said Opal

_"Where did you look this up?"_

_"We have our sources, besides our grandmother helped with healing when we spent our time with her and our cousin Raina last year on the reservation in Cheyenne."_

Miko accepts the small clear cup that had the medicine in it. She drinks the liquid expecting a bitter taste but it was surprisingly sweet and felt cool as it goes down.

_"Wow, this taste pretty good."_

_"It's the elderberry."_ said Sapphire

Right away she felt tired and laid down within a few minutes she was asleep. Opal went to place the cup in the kitchen while Sapphire covered her with the blanket. June came in and thanked the girls for staying with her and helping out.

[Dream World]

Miko was wandering a hillside meadow wearing a beautiful Zixuan style dress. Her hair was pulled back and up and a small ornate headpiece was on her head and she was enjoying the sunshine when the same glowing butterfly fluttered by. This time she managed to follow it to find Jack standing on another hill overlooking a field.

_"Jack, what are you doing here?"_

_"I guess we're sharing the same dream."_

Miko walks up to where jack was standing. What she saw was fairly similar to her last dream but not as wacky. The Autobots, the Decepticons, Raf and the twins were all together enjoying each others company. The only difference was Bulkhead was without a tutu Megatron was his normal sliver color and Optimus had his head on his shoulders literally.

_"This is amazing"_ said Miko

_"Yeah I mean look no fighting, no anger, everyone is getting along."_

_"I know what you mean. If you had seen the dream that I had before I left the base, you would assume that I had gone crazy."_

_"What was your dream about?"_

_"It started off with Polka-dot covered Megatron leading the Decepti-clowns in the afro circus then lead to a Wrecker parody of 'What's Opera Doc?' featuring Bulkhead and Wheeljack and ending with a Cybertonian Tea Party ala Alice in Wonderland."_

_"Did you take any medicine before this dream?"_

_"Only the cough drops from the nurse's office."_

_"Ooh not a good idea."_

_"Tell me about it I'll never look at Megatron the same was again."_

Both chuckled as they headed down the hill to the others and joined in the fun.

A little while later Jack had woken up to his mother checking his temperature.

_"Mom?"_ he said groggily

_"I'm here Jack, your fever broke"_

_"We should get it fixed."_

June chuckled at Jack's joke and brushes some of his hair off his forehead.

_"I just had a nice dream, Miko and everybody was there. The field was so pretty and Peaceful."_

_"I'm sure it was. By the way Miko and the girls are here, she will be staying with us until her fever breaks and her Host parents are back. I really don't want her to be by herself."_

Jack yawns and stretches a bit before he settles back down again June kisses his slightly warm forehead and heads out of the room.

She heads into the living room to check on Miko and finds that Sapphire and Opal had dozed off on the recliners. She smiles and heads to the linen closet again and takes out blankets for them and covers them up. Afterwards she checks Miko temperature and noticed that it had broke as well. Knowing that both she and Jack will be fine in the morning she heads to bed.

The next morning Miko lifts her head up off the pillow and noticed a wet spot on it then feels the drool coming from her mouth.

_"Eww."_

She sits up and notices she was at the Autobot base nor at her host parents house but at Jack's.

_"How did I end up here?"_

_"Jack's mom had Bulkhead bring you here so she can keep an eye on you."_ said Opal stretching

_"Well that was nice of her."_ Miko turns a peeks outside to see Bulkhead sitting outside on curbside duty. She smiles knowing that despite Arcee being in the garage more that likely he would stand by her to make sure she was ok.

_"Good Morning."_ said June walking into the living room

All three girls said Good Morning to her as she made her way to Miko to check her temperature.

_"So how are you feeling today?"_

_"A lot better, thanks to the remedy Sapphire and Opal gave to me."_

_"Remedy?"_

_"It's a mixture of Elderberry, Chamomile and Eucalyptus. It really speeds up the recovery process."_ explained Opal

_"I had left medicine for her to take to reduce her fever."_

_"With all due respect Nurse Darby, the medicine wouldn't of done much good. She had a slight temperature when she left school to head to the base but when she took those cough drops it cause her temperature to go up to 102.5. We felt that she would have a better chance of recovering if she had something a little natural."_ said Sapphire

_"Sounds to me that she may have had a bad reaction to something in the cough drops. Miko do you still have them?"_

_"Yeah I have a pocket full."_

She pulls out some of the cough drops and gave them to her. June takes a good look at them and discovers something wrong.

_"These were pulled off the shelves over 3 months ago because they contain hallucinogenic properties. Why does the school have them?"_

_"That would explain they trips to the nurses office by some of our classmates."_ said Opal

_"Well I will be speaking to the principal about this on Monday."_

Jack yawns as he shuffles through the living room into the kitchen.

_"Morning Jack."_ said Sapphire

_"Morning"_ he mumbled as he reached in the fridge and grabbed the Orange juice. The girls all looked at each other at started snickering.

Hearing the snickering he comes out of the kitchen and looks at them.

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Uh Jack sweety, you might want to put some pants on."_ said his mom

He looks down and notices he's in his tighty whities and a wife beater. Putting the OJ on the table he scurries back to his room and closes the door, while Miko and the twins started laughing.

_"So that answers that question."_ said Opal

That caused the girls to start laughing even harder. Jack comes back out completely red in the face as the girls calmed down and kept straight faces as jack came and sat down.

The phone rings and June walks out of the room to answer it.

_"So how you doing?"_ asked Miko

_"I'm better, now that my head doesn't feel like it's about the fall off my shoulders."_

_"Well that's good news."_ said Sapphire

_"I got a text from Raf earlier and he's feeling better too."_

_"That's great. Looks like the gang is back together."_

June walks into the room a few minutes later.

_"Who was that mom?"_

_"That was the school, it seems that everyone is starting to feel better so school will be in session come Monday."_

_"Great."_ said Miko sarcastically

_"Now who wants some breakfast?"_

_"Mind if we help out?"_ asked Opal

_"Sure"_

Everyone gets up off the couch and chairs and heads into the kitchen to help out with breakfast. A few days later school was back in session and the kids were able to give their report, Miko's host parents were back after a chaotic time in Ohio due to family drama and the nurse finally got rid of the cough drops and replaced them with a different brand that was safe. The best part the temperature stayed between 75 and 80 degrees for the rest of the fall and winter.

A/N: So there you go now the story is complete. Filled with a dash of fluff and comedy and of course a happy ending. btw Miko's dream dress can be seen on my Pintrest page


End file.
